Here Comes The Moon
by sonsandmumford
Summary: "They'll come looking for me." "I'm sure they will, but, I'm going to make it so you'll never want to leave." Stiles is a hunter and thinks that he has to prove himself. He goes to known werewolf territory, then it's all downhill from there. Dark!Derek Hunter!Stiles Non-con/dubious content


Stiles idolized Chris, had him on a golden pedestal. He had taken Stiles under his wing and trained him from an early age. Stiles thrived from the extra attention. Chris had told him once about how he had taken down his first werewolf alone at the age of sixteen. Stiles was eighteen now, two years behind but he was determined to make Chris proud and prove to him that all his efforts in training him, all the extra hours, weren't in vain.

Stiles was tired of feeling like he wasn't good enough. He had been brought to the hunters when he was seven and started training when he was thirteen. They were his family but he never felt good enough for them. This was the only solution he could think of. He had to show them he was worthy.

He knew sneaking off wasn't his greatest idea. He had thought it through long and hard. One part of his training was never go into any situation unprepared. This was drilled into you from day one. Stiles was more than ready. He had been planning this for weeks and chose a night when he knew the pack would be at their weakest right after the full moon. He just needed to get one alone. But, never go into a situation without backup, which also an important rule (that Stiles chose to ignore.)

It wasn't often they had hunters wandering on to their land, the Hale pack had done a very good job of ensuring that it remained free of any threats and the peace was kept.

He followed the sounds of footsteps, they were quiet and calculated but he could still hear every time the trespasser stepped on twig or stumbled. The sounds stopped but the person's light breathing reached Derek's ears.

Derek stood far enough away that he wouldn't be seen but could observe the trespasser easily. He was dressed in all black; black jeans, hoodie and a beanie on his head. There were no obvious bulges on him to hint at concealed weapons. His right arm was rigid at his side; probably where he had a knife up his sleeve. The hunter surveyed the area, his eyes never rested on one spot for too long. He turned so he was facing where Derek stood, and Derek would swear in the moment he was looking right at him. The moon caught the hunters eyes and he looked away, but Derek could see how young he was seventeen, maybe.

Derek knew he was within his rights to kill the kid. He was trespassing on his land and he was more than capable enough to easily rip the kids' throat out. He could hear his blood pulsing through his veins and wanted to taste it. He wanted to dig his teeth into the boy's neck and watch him squirm.

"Doesn't your training teach you not going anywhere alone?" Derek asked and stepped out from behind a tree. Stiles quickly whipped around as he spoke. Derek closed the space between them quickly. He gripped Stiles by the arm and tore through his sweater revealing his knife. Derek laughed, ripped it off and threw it behind him. Derek twisted his arm and pushed him so he fell face fist into the dirt.

"I know you." Stiles took in a deep breath after having the wind knocked out of him. He spat out the dirt that gotten into his mouth. He was pinned down with a heavy arm against his shoulder blades. "Derek Hale." He wheezed out, Derek's forearm on him wasn't letting up despite all the wiggle he was doing. Derek flipped him and held him down with an arm across his collar bone. His training would never prepare him for what it was like to have a full grown werewolf pressing you into the hard ground.

Stiles wouldn't break eye contact with Derek. He knew what baring his throat and avoiding eye contact meant to a wolf and he would never submit to one. He held his gaze until black spots started to appear in his vision from lack of oxygen. His fingers itched to get to his knife, he was so close. His fingers brushed against the hilt strapped to his calf under his pants. He bent his knee, reached under the leg his pants and got his hand on the cold metal handle. It released from its holding and Stiles stabbed it between Derek's shoulder blades and twisted.

Derek reeled back giving Stiles the chance he needed to get away. He pushed up quickly and sprinted through the forest. His car was parked a couple miles away from the edge of the territory. He knew he was one of the faster runners out of the hunters but it was nothing compared to a fully shifted werewolf trailing you.

The sound of Derek's paws pounding against the cold ground as he chased after him was more than enough to make Stiles push himself harder while weaving through the trees but Derek nipped at Stiles' feet causing him to lose his balance. He fell face first into the dirt.

Derek remained in his wolf form as he circled around Stiles. Every move Stiles made Derek would growl and snap his teeth at him.

Stiles reached for a rock beside him. It wouldn't kill but disorientate the wolf and give him the chance he needed to get away.

Derek's teeth came down on Stiles' arm before he could get a grip on it and clenched until Stiles felt a blinding pain. His hand felt limp and he prayed it was a clean break

"Fuck," Stiles swore and cradled his wrist against his chest.

Derek moved closer to him, he got a mouth full of Stiles' hood and a bit of the back of his neck and started to drag him off into the forest. Stiles thrashed against him but Derek was stronger. Pain shot up his arm with every bump he was dragged over. The feeling of his blood dripping down his neck from where Derek's teeth dug into his neck was unsettling but he knew Derek wasn't the Alpha so he wouldn't be turned.

He was struggling to keep his eyes open, to stop the little black dots from overtaking his vision.

When Stiles woke up he felt a heavily weight pressing on his hips. As his vision cleared he saw the Derek was leaning over him. His was pinned down by the wrists with one of Derek's hand. The other was tracing lazy circles along his chest. Stiles still felt disorientated from everything that happened to him last night. He couldn't remember much except for dirt, darkness and pain.

Derek pressed down on his wrist and pain shot up his arm. He gently tried getting it out of Derek's grip without disturbing it too much but Derek squeezed his wrist together tighter. Stiles cried out but Derek only let up slightly.

"Try harder, pup."

"Play time's over. Let me go." Stiles spat and bucked his hips hard. He was really satisfied when he felt Derek give a bit. The friction of him moving his hips up was pleasant and he stilled immediately. He definitely didn't need to get a boner right now.

A vicious smile spread over Derek's face. Stiles swallowed hard

"They'll come looking for me." Stiles said, feigning confidence.

"I'm sure they will, but, I'm going to make it so you'll never want to leave." Derek's nails were pressing harder into his chest leaving light red marks in their wake. Stiles froze at his implications. He thrashed against Derek despite the pain in his arm.

"No, no, no," Stiles muttered under his breath. Stiles watched as Derek's eyes trailed down his body, He still had all his clothes on but they were ripped irreparably. Derek's hands were trailing over the bit of his chest that was exposed. The collar of his shirt and been torn away revealing his clavicle. Derek dipped his head and licked a long strip along the prominent bones.

"No, humans aren't equip for this." Stiles said. He struggled hard against Derek. It was drilled into them. Human's and werewolf can't mix; intercourse could kill a human because werewolves had no restraint.

"You'll be fine." Stiles jumped when Derek's hands gripped his ass and flipped him over. Stiles scrambled to hold on to the head board but Derek dragged him back. Derek pressed a hand hard into Stiles lower back, his claws just breaking the skin.

"Hold still," Derek growled. He claws digging in a bit deeper. Stiles gasped at the pain but held himself still, but he couldn't control how laboured his breathing was. Derek removed his hands from Stiles back. He pulled Stiles' pants down over his ass and left them bunched around his hips. He kneaded at Stiles' ass.

"What do you want?" Derek demanded of him. His gentle touching of Stiles ended and gripped him harder. Stiles didn't say anything, he just buried his head into the sheets.

"I-I," Stiles tried to force something out but couldn't. Derek waited but Stiles couldn't think properly with Derek touching him. "I want to leave."

"You're never leaving." Derek flipped him over and stroked his cheek almost tenderly before gripping his jaw tightly and making Stiles look at him. Stiles closed his eyes, he had resolved to not cry, that would just make him feel helpless and defeated. He was just so frustrated and mad from getting himself in this situation.

Derek's thumb dragged over Stiles bottom lip and pressed hard into his mouth.

"You came to me." Derek said. His thumb was tugging gently at Stiles' bottom lip. "You're mine."

Stiles couldn't stop shaking, he planted himself in a corner of the room with his back pressed against the wall. The closest thing he could find to a suitable weapon was the towel rack from the bathroom. He ripped it from the wall and clutched it to his chest. He would listen for foot steps as they passed the room but they never stopped. He didn't think of calling for help; he knew none of them would help him. He figured he had been there for over a week now, he scratched lines into the bed frame, trying to count the days, but with the frequency Derek came and went he couldn't tell what time it was anymore.

Stiles started to nod off, his head was slumped against the wall and his hold on the towel rack was slack. A large bang against the door woke him quickly. His head snapped towards the door and he crawled over to it. He pressed his face against the hard wood floors and he could see two pairs of feet through the crack between the door and the floor.

A loud snarl ripped through the air, Stiles froze. He had never heard anything that powerful.

"Derek, enough of this." It was a female's voice. He knew this pack had a female Alpha, so it had to be his sister. No one else would speak with such power. "We need to talk about him."

"Stay out of this, Laura." Derek said back.

"Derek," she repeated. Quieter this time and obviously not looking for a fight.

Stiles scrambled back as the door swung open. Derek walked in, closing the door quickly behind him, with no visible damage but Stiles could feel the anger coming off him in waves.

Derek grabbed the back of his shift and pulled him the rest of the way onto the bed. Derek pulled him into his lap and buried his head in his neck. He clutched at Stiles' sides giving him no room to pull away.

Stiles stilled as Derek started kissing his neck and pushing him down on the bed. He crawled over Stiles' so his face was pressed into the mattress. He continued to kiss his neck. He tore at the collar of his shirt revealing Stiles' shoulder blades, his lips trailed lower.

"Sleep." Derek said in his ear and rested his full weight on top of Stiles.

Stiles was wretched out of sleep. Derek's hands trailed over his hips as he laid on his back.

"Wha-?" Stiles said, he looked over his shoulder. Derek had already pulled off his boxers and was running his hands over his shoulders down the back of his thighs. Stiles heard the click of a bottle being opened and he tensed. A finger probed around his hole before slipping in slowly. Stiles stilled at the intrusion. He wanted to thrash, to kick at Derek and tell him to stop but soon Derek added a second and third finger.

"Relax." Derek said as he started pumping his fingers into Stiles slowly, helping him adjust. Stiles shoulders were shaking but Derek paid no attention. The invasion was making his skin crawl.

Derek withdrew his fingers and pulled Stiles up so he was on his knees. He was having difficulties holding himself up with his broken wrist. The majority of his weight being held up on his good arm.

He felt to exposed with his ass in the air. He couldn't see what Derek was doing behind him but he heard him un do his zipper then tug his jeans off. The head of Derek's cock pressed gently against him. Stiles shuttered as Derek rubbed his hand over Stiles lower back gently then started to push into him.

"You're mine to take." Derek draped his body across Stiles' as he continued to enter him painfully slow. "How ever I want." He bottomed out and groaned deeply. "Whenever." He added at and thrust his hips slightly. Derek pace increased after, he was whispering in Stiles' ear but all he got out of it was _mineminemine_ being repeated.

Stiles cried out as he put down his bad arm to steady himself. Derek's pace was slowing down until Derek pulled out of him all together. Neither of them had gotten off yet. Stiles had a sliver of hope that maybe Derek was done with him.

"I want to see you when you come apart." Derek said as if reading his thoughts. He turned Stiles over so he was on his back and sunk back into him slowly. He thrust into Stiles for a bit longer before his pace slowed down. Their breathing matched, short breaths being sucked in greedily. Derek had his eyes clenched shut.

"Wh-what is that?" Stiles dug his fingers into Derek's back until he drew blood. The base of Derek's cock was growing in side of him. Stiles couldn't get away before Derek grasped him by the hips and pulled them together so he was bottomed out.

"It's my knot." Derek explained. Stiles kept trying to wiggle away. "Take it." Derek kept thrusting shallowly into Stiles and kissed him to silence him.

"I'm going to breed you so good." Derek said between thrusts. He was speaking right into Stiles' ear. Derek reached a hand between them and only had to pump Stiles' dick a few times and before Stiles came with a strangled cry over both other their chest. "Good, pup." Derek moaned in his ear as he continued to stroke him through his orgasm. Stiles was spent, his arms dropped from Derek's back. Derek hooked his arms under Stiles knees and pulled him closer.

"I'm going to fill you so full. You're going to be so sore. Won't leave my bed for a week after this." Derek promised. Derek couldn't move very much with his knot buried in Stiles but he continued to rut against him until he came. He howled loudly as he filled Stiles, his dick was pulsing and he continued to ride Stiles threw it. He bit down hard on Stiles shoulder drawing blood but Stiles didn't feel any pain.

Stiles was relieved when Derek's knot finally shrunk. He inched over to the opposite side of the bed and let his body collapse. Derek pulled him across the bed so he was laying on his stomach in front of him. Derek's fingers traced gently around Stiles' hole. Stiles could feel Derek's come leaking out of him but Derek used two fingers push it back into him and rub it over his ass.

"Gross. Stop it." Stiles complained, he watched over his shoulder as Derek continued anyways. Once Derek was satisfied he pulled Stiles against him. He started kissing down Stiles' neck then settled for a spot over his clavicle and sucked a mark adding to the numerous that already peppered his skin.

Stiles learned quickly that sex was one of the only times Derek would be relatively gentle with him. After their first time Derek always took extra care in preparing him. Stiles didn't know where Derek got lube, from what he knew he didn't venture from his property much, but he was grateful.

Derek had been over exaggerating. Stiles only stayed in bed for a day after the first time; except for to go to the bathroom. When Derek stopped in to check on him he found Stiles curled up on the bed. The sheets from last night were thrown in a heap on the floor. A low growl grew in Derek's chest at the sight of Stiles curled up sleeping in his shirt.

Derek knelt in front of him and tugged at the collar of the shirt until Stiles cracked an eye open.

"You'd think you would have the decency to let me sleep after-" Stiles said. His eyes were glued to the mattress unable to meet Derek's stare. Derek didn't say anything so Stiles got off the bed and pushed past him towards the bathroom. Derek fisted the back of his shirt as he past and dragged him back. Stiles stumbled a bit and ended up falling to his knees on the floor.

Derek sat on the edge of the bed. He dragged Stiles from where he knelt over to him and placed him between his legs. He hooked his foot around his ankle and pulled Stiles in close. He was trapped between Derek's thighs and could only place his hands on the bed beside Derek to avoid bracing himself on his thighs.

Derek ran a hand over Stiles head, he liked how his hair had grown out in the short time that he'd had him. He wanted it longer so he could run his fingers through it properly. His hand settled on the nape of his neck and curled in the hair there and tugged until Stiles leant his head back. His mouth open instinctively, his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

"Unzip me." Derek said. Stiles tried to pull away but Derek clenched his legs tighter. Stiles slowly unzip Derek jeans, Derek stood up and pulled his jeans along with his boxers down quickly. He sat down against and kept Stiles between his legs. Derek's penis slapped against his stomach. Derek leaned back slightly and watched as Stiles took him in his hand. Stiles looked up at him and Derek nodded for him to go on. Stiles slowly started moving his hand up and down the shaft. His thumb swirled over the tip and spread Derek's precome down his length making it slicker. Derek tightened his grip on Stiles neck and pulled his head down so he had to take him into this mouth.

"No teeth," He warned and squeezed tightly for a moment.

Derek ran his thumb of Stiles hollowed cheeks. He held Stiles' head in place and started thrusting into the heat, he groaned at the feeling. Stiles gagged as Derek hit far back into throat but Derek didn't let up. Stiles could feel Derek's thighs starting to shake slightly so he ran his tongue over the slit of Derek's penis then over the head.

Derek gripped Stiles hair tighter and he knew that Derek was coming. He moved to pull away but Derek held him in place so he had to take his load. Stiles could feel a bit dripping from the side of his mouth as Derek finished. He wanted to move away to spit it out but Derek held him until he swallowed. Derek used two fingers to swipe up the come that had seeped from Stiles' mouth and down his chin, he stuck the fingers in Stiles' mouth and told him to suck them clean.

"Come here." Derek said and unlinked his legs. Stiles didn't even have to move, Derek picked him out from the floor and pulled him on the bed. He was pulled flush against Derek's chest, his ass was pushed against Derek's groin. Derek started rolling his hips slowly against Stiles' ass. Stiles bit him lip to contain a moan, he was painfully hard but didn't want to get off. As hard as he tried to fight it he couldn't help how his body responded to Derek's.

Derek jerked him off slowly while whispering in his ear. Stiles never thought the idea of someone breeding him would turn him on so much. Derek seemed to have that effect on him. He could feel his climax nearing, the tight coil in his stomach becoming almost unbearable. He clenched his toes against Derek's calves and then the touching stopped.

"Not yet," Derek said, and he laughed quietly. He turned Stiles on his stomach. His thighs were quivering under Derek's touch, a wave of disgust rolled over him when the thought crossed his mind about how much we wanted it.

"Yes," Derek hissed when Stiles hips rose to meet him. Derek's fingers made quick work of entering him, he used his spit to get him ready and quickly pushed into him.

"Ah, fucker." Stiles groaned at the burn, he hadn't been ready but Derek didn't seem to have much regard for that. The pain quickly mixed with pleasure as Derek's thrust started. Stiles' orgasm was coming back to him quickly, he reached to stroke himself but Derek grabbed his hands before he could.

"Don't touch yourself." He growled into Stiles' ear. "Tell me what you want." He bit down on Stiles' neck hard when he didn't get an answer, careful not to break the skin. Derek slowed down his pace when Stiles still didn't give him an answer, he just kept shaking his head. Derek released Stiles wrists but didn't pull out of him.

"I-I want you to touch me. Just move already." Stiles forced out, the words barely left his lips and Derek started pounding into him.

"Good, pup. Doesn't it feels so good?" Derek's hands traveled down Stiles stomach and started stroking Stiles dick again.

"Yes," Stiles came with a strangled cry. He turned his head and buried it in the sheets to avoid looking at Derek. He knew he would have a satisfied smirk on his face, he always did after they fucked.

"Sleep now," Derek whispered in his ear. Stiles was exhausted and fell asleep quickly. It was almost tender the way Derek laid part of his body over Stiles and let their legs tangle together.

Derek ran his hand over the gentle slope of the boy's back. He liked him best when they were fighting, when he had to struggle to get control over him. But, him silent and compliant was a close second. He trailed his fingers down the boy's stomach, through the fine hair there and down his half hard cock. He had gotten him to start sleeping naked recently. Derek enjoyed the sight of him laying in his bed for just his eyes, eagle spread.

He always made these little noises, even when Derek wasn't touching him. When he stretched in the morning he would let out this long, low groan. A little squeak always escaped him when Derek snuck up on him, usually in the bathroom. His favourite was when the boy was near climax, his breathing would become erratic and afterwards would let out a low hum.

Derek would never let him leave, he'd rather kill the boy then let someone else touch what was his. He was greedy where he was involved. Derek knew he should let him out of the room but he couldn't bear to expose him to the pack. It was too soon for that. He kept him locked up and away from the things that would hurt his pup, the things that would try and take him away. If the kid had known what he was getting himself into when he wandered onto his territory Derek knew he wouldn't have come. He didn't let his mind wander like this often. It sparked something inside him that made his obsession grow.

Stiles lost track of time quickly. There weren't any windows in Derek's room, no, he preferred to call it The Cave. It was a cave; it was dark the majority of the time. When Derek left Stiles alone he would spend his time running his hands over the walls looking for any cracks, something, anything he could pry apart. He just needed to know what time of day it was. Derek didn't help either, his sleep cycle was totally out of whack. He would come to Stiles, force him to lay with him and fuck him until he passed out.

He thought about killing Derek numerous times. He counted the way he would do it and what he would use. When he was extremely bored he would find the most useless item in the room and plan ways he could end Derek's life with it. He would lay beside Derek with hands hovering over his neck while he watched him sleep. But, he could never bring himself to do it.

Derek had never even asked his name. The fact that Stiles had started to respond when Derek called him pup sickened him.

Stiles started eating less and sleeping more. He only woke up now when Derek actually shook him from sleep. It was annoying Derek, he wanted Stiles to be up and waiting for him. Anxious for him to come back and be ready for him whenever he pleased.

Once again Stiles stayed unmoving on the bed when Derek returned. Derek slammed the door loudly as he entered the room. Stiles didn't even stir.

"I'll make you a deal, pup. I'll take you back but if no one is there you'll stay with me, you'll submit." Derek gripped his jaw so Stiles couldn't look away from him, but he wouldn't have anyways. He rarely moved from laying in the middle of the bed when Derek was there unless Derek moved him himself.

Stiles sat up eagerly and was nodding his head rapidly. He would be fine, there was always someone at headquarters.

"Now, stop wasting away and eat something." Derek loved how Stiles' eyes lit up at his words, excitement seeping into him.

Stiles did, because he knew he would need his strength for tomorrow.

The building was burnt to the ground. Nothing remained of what had been his home for the last fire years but rubble.

Derek came up behind him. His hands snaked around his waist and clasped across his stomach, he rested his head on Stiles' shoulder.

"Not much to see." Derek remarked. He breath was hot in his ear and Stiles was itching to break out of his hold. "Ready to go home now, pup?"

Stiles couldn't move except to be dragged away by Derek.


End file.
